The one who breaks you
by sixbynine
Summary: itanaru for a competition. Itachi decides there are things worse than death for Sasuke. also contains sasunaru which is why its filed under sasuke naruto. warnings for rape.


This is an Itachi Naruto fanfic for a Shini's competion on aarinfantasy

i should know if i got any prizes by the end of the moth :crosses fingers:

* * *

He was perfect in every way and he was mine. We promised each other we'd be this way forever, never leave or change, and we meant it, until you showed up. 

He was the only one who could make me forget my hatred, make me forget I was an avenger, and make me just live for the moment. He brought out the person I hid away years ago, and you took that away from me, brother, you took away my Naruto. First his body, then his spirit and finally you had all of him, he stopped being mine and became yours.

I couldn't even have my revenge and kill you because I lived to make him happy and you made him happy for some bizarre twisted reason. I guess he was right; you can break a person so much they come to believe they need it, and you broke him, you broke him to break me and it worked. So I hope you're happy, I'm here, I'm broken and I'm dying and I cannot even hate you because he loves you.

Our relationship started when we were twelve and we first met, he couldn't see what all the girls saw in me, didn't understand why they 'loved' me so much. We could have been best friends right from the start if some schizo in the front row hadn't knocked him into me. I still won't admit it but that was when I realised I was gay, contrary to popular belief I wasn't a stuck up little virgin up until Naruto and I hooked up. But by the time I'd got to school with him I'd noticed that kissing girls just held no pleasure for me, I figured we were doing it wrong or I was to young. It wasn't until Naruto kissed me and a fire shot through my spine setting me on fire like nothing before, making me crave more, that I realised girls just weren't my thing. Not that I would admit it, it was to weird and to embarrassing to be gay at twelve, and besides I needed those fangirls for reviving my clan.

I prayed and prayed that we would be teamed up together, and we were. I put on the façade of hating it but I loved watching him out of the corner of my eye, and much as it pains me to admit, even now, he is an awesome ninja. If he could concentrate for longer than five minutes he could easily be the best, unfortunately whatever combination of hormones his body is feeding him is screwed up and he has the worst ADD I've ever seen. Not that I'm complaining; he's great in bed, I swear that kid can go forever.

We spent the year chasing each other around, being kids, and training to be better. Naruto and myself developed a weird relationship, we hated each other on the surface, we were constant rivals but we also had a strange connection. Through no fault of our own we had ended up alone in life, and this I think is what drew us together in the end.

Years after I left Konoha in search of Orochimaru and the power I so yearned, I finally realised why nowhere I settled felt right. I missed that orange hyper menace. So I turned my butt around and headed home. Four years is a long time to be away, everything had changed he had grown so much. Sakura had moved on from her childish crush and had grown into a mature woman. Kakashi was still the same, the only thing that changed about him was the volume of porn he was currently reading. It felt so comforting to be back at last and the minute I saw that blonde mess speed around the corner a weight lifted from my heart. I half expected him to be dead, I felt like I deserved it for leaving in the first place.

It didn't take long for Naruto and I to end up alone together talking about our childhood and surprise surprise 'the kiss' came up. I fully expected him to deny all knowledge or pretend he was disgusted, instead he told me how he had thought about it for days afterwards, and had wished he could do it again. I had looked at him thinking how cute he was when he got all flustered and blushed, then I had pressed him into the wall giving him that second kiss he had so desired.

We hid for a few weeks relishing our secret, then slowly we let people know, no one was surprised, which I think annoyed Naruto, I think he wanted a bigger reaction to the news he was gay but to be honest it was a little obvious, I mean orange?

He moved into the Uchiha mansion, which we redecorated and refurnished, I could see our future laid out in front of us, we had been researching medical jutsu's for pregnancy, on the off chance there was one for two men. Naruto said when we started that if we couldn't find anything then he would be happy for me to have a couple kids by one of the other female ninja to continue my clan. I thought about this a lot and decided I'd use it as a last resort and maybe Naruto could be involved to, I hated the idea of 'cheating' on him. We decided eventually that two children with Sharingan would be enough if we wanted anymore we could adopt.

Then you arrived, God knows why you wanted to find us, but you did. This was when my life fell apart, when my punishment for leaving arrived,

* * *

:::Woo flashback hold on tight, arms and legs inside at all times:::

* * *

The door flew open and Itachi stalked through it, he reached around for the switch to the light only to find it had moved, smirking he used his fire jutsu to light a plant in the corner, 

"Come out ototo" he said in a mockingly sweet tone "come play with your nii-san" he walked up the stairs quietly peering into the empty rooms behind each door. "Where are you Sasuuuke", slamming the last door he sat on the bottom step, spinning a kunai in his hand waiting for his brother to return.

Naruto and Sasuke walked up the path to their house hand in hand neither of them was particularly sober but then they were both ninjas and they could both pick up on the broken front door and small fire inside as soon as they faced the house. Splitting apart and pulling kunai's out of pouches they creeped into their house silently.

"Nice try ototo" a cold voice sounded from behind them and they turned to find Itachi standing directly behind them a kunai pointed directly at Naruto's throat. "I was going to just kill you, but I was watching you with your _lover _and I thought of something much better" he grabbed Naruto by the collar and dragged him through the house and down the stairs into the cellar.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled after him following his brother and boyfriend as they disappeared, Sasuke skidded around the corner and caught the door just as Itachi slammed it shut. Slipping inside he sat in the shadows watching as Itachi tied Naruto up and left him lying in the middle of the floor, his headband stuffed in his mouth and used as a gag.

"ototo,ototo where are you?" Itachi moved around cellar calling to his brother in that mocking tone, Naruto was trying to catch Sasuke's eye and tell him something, how the blonde knew he was here he didn't know. Too late he turned around to find Itachi standing behind him, he looked over to find the other Itachi disappear into dust; a clone.

"Hello ototo" and Itachi grabbed him and dragged him to a post throwing him against it and binding him tightly. He grabbed Sasuke's headband and stuffed it in his mouth gagging him as well. "I came here to kill you Sasuke, but I was right the first time, you not worth it. Instead I'll shall break you, destroy your life" he smirked "again", he turned to Naruto "and I have the perfect way" He stretched Naruto out stripping off his clothes leaving him in his underwear. Sasuke struggled trying to escape the bonds. Naruto was frozen in fear unable to move. Itachi grinned as he removed his Akatsuki cloak dumping it carelessly on the floor, he leant down and whispered into Naruto's ear so Sasuke couldn't hear,

"Time to relive the past Naru-chan" and he pulled Naruto's boxers down and threw them over his shoulder. Naruto closed his eyes, trapped in the memories.

Itachi put his fingers in Naruto's mouth stroking his tongue, trying to get a reaction, "not going to play Naru-chan," he said a mixture of disappointment and mocking in his tone "but you play so well. Never mind I'll just make you join in" he reached down and stroked Naruto's soft length gently coaxing it to life. Naruto trembled slightly trying to fight off the arcs of pleasure shooting through his body, slowing he hardened and Itachi smiled at him. "Good boy" he said quietly and placed his fingers back in Naruto's mouth swirling them round and making them well lubricated.

Trailing his finger down Naruto's stomach he slid two fingers inside him making the blonde arch off the floor, a scream of pain trying to escape through the gag, Sasuke watched in horror as Itachi forced his fingers inside the blonde, Naruto's eye were still clenched shut tightly. He pulled against the rope keeping him against the post.

Itachi stood up and both Naruto and Sasuke looked at him a faint glimmer of hope that he had grown bored in their eyes. Itachi laughed when he saw it and removed his trousers; "not done yet my little Naru-chan" he ran a finger along Naruto's arousal and the blonde shut his eyes again pressing his head into the floor. Itachi pushed Naruto's legs over his shoulder and positioned himself at his entrance, he reached up and stroked Naruto's cheek and a strangely tender gesture, before pushing into him in one swift thrust.

Naruto shot off the floor, tears streaming out of his eyes as Itachi stretched and split him, he could feel the blood trickle down his thigh and pool on the floor. He was vaguely aware of Sasuke struggling behind him, but his mind had gone blank the memories from the past flooding back to him.

* * *

:::ooo flashbacks within flashbacks this is just silly:::

* * *

_Naruto sat silently in Iruka's house, his mentor had gone out for some reason, something about needing more bread or milk, he couldn't remember. All he knew was that this tall dark figure shouldn't be here and he had to get him to leave or Iruka would be mad,_

"_Who are you?" he asked _

"_I'm here for you," said the voice, Naruto shivered he had heard that voice before, it had the oddest mixture of gentility and cruelty_

"_I can't leave, Iruka-sensei would be mad if he came back and I wasn't here"_

"_That's ok Naruto" it said soothingly "We don't need to go anywhere"_

"_How do you know my name?" he said starting to panic_

"_I know all sorts of things about you" it said "I know what's inside you, I know what you are, I know everyone else hates you and I know why"_

_Naruto edged back, Iruka had explained to him last month about the demon inside him and he had told him no one else knew "how?" he said "No one knows"_

_The voice laughed "no one your age knows, all the people who were there when it happened know, and they all hate you for it. But I don't Naru-chan. I love you for it" and the person stepped out of shadows_

"_Uchiha-san" Naruto breathed and ducked his head out of respect _

_Itachi grasped his chin and pushed it up "don't look away, you don't have to"_

_Naruto looked up into his face and smiled "you said you loved me"_

_Itachi smiled at how Naruto had picked up on how he loved him but ignored all the information he had about him or the fact he was standing in his living room "yes I love you"_

"_Despite the fact I'm a demon?" _

"_Because you're a demon" and Itachi reached down and kissed Naruto gently on the lips pressing against him and brushing his tongue against them. _

_Naruto, surprised, opened his mouth and Itachi slipped his tongue inside, playing with Naruto's tongue, hesitantly the small boy began to respond twirling his tongue around Itachi's._

_Itachi distracted him with kisses and words until they were both naked and lying on Naruto's bed, how they had got upstairs Naruto never did find out, all he could remember from that moment was happiness that someone loved him. As he grew up they met in secret more and more often, sometimes Itachi wanted to talk to him about the fox demon, and other times he wanted to kiss and touch him. Naruto only started to understand the full extent of what they were doing when he turned 12 and went through the compulsory sex Ed class, the same day Itachi decided that Naruto was old enough for 'kissing' and 'touching' to go further. Naruto didn't agree._

:::End of flash back in flash back:::

"You remember don't you?" Itachi whispered in Naruto's ear as he moved in and out of him "you remember the first time we did this, the first time you truly saw me" he grinned "I got such pleasure from making you do it, pleasure I didn't know existed until you showed me." He laughed "oh you tried to resist you pushed me away and told me you didn't want to. But I ignored you it wasn't your decision, you were mine" Itachi screamed the last sentence as he climaxed, collapsing on top of Naruto he leant over and whispered in his ear. "I did love you, years after I left I started to love you, and I hate you for making me feel such emotions."

:::End flashback:::

It tore me apart to watch Naruto like that; broken and silent. He was never silent, even when the village kids teased him and bullied him he was never silent he was always happy and smiling, like he knew life would get better or something. I guess he was wrong though, his life never did get better. After Itachi left he just lay there silently, I took him upstairs cleaned him and put him into bed clothes before putting him into bed, then I sat and watched him as he stared silently at the ceiling. I offered to call someone but he just shook his head, we both new it was pointless anyway, it's not like they could catch Itachi anyway.

We sat like that for hours before he finally spoke,

"I was 6 when I first met him" he said "he came to Iruka's, said he knew about Kyuubi and he loved me because of it" Naruto rolled over facing away from me. "He kissed me then left, after that we met up in secret, sometime he talked about Kyuubi others he just kissed and touched me" Naruto's shoulders shook as he began to cry. "The last time I saw him was after that sex Ed class before going into Ninja school, he wanted more than touching and I said no, but he did it anyway." He sat up still facing away from me "He left after that and I never saw him again till tonight, I assumed he'd forgotten about me"

I climbed onto the bed and sat behind Naruto and tentatively reached out and touched him, he flinched but didn't move away and I flung my arms around him and held him as he cried. "Itachi never forgets", I said as he fell asleep "never"

I lay there until the morning holding him as he slept away the pain, it wasn't until the week after that the damage he had truly done began to show. It was little things at first like, him disappearing for hours sometimes days at a time with no explanation. Then he withdrew away from me, he couldn't stand me touching him, which I guess was fair enough considering, but I thought that you started out hating to be touched then gradually got used to it again, not the other way around. Slowly I noticed I was loosing Naruto, you had taken his body from first when he was twelve then again that night. Now you were slowly stealing his spirit, he began not to care about his training, he stopped going to meet with Kakashi and eventually just stayed inside. I tried to talk to him, but he refused to open up, I understand now that he didn't want to hurt me; he still loved me, he just loved you more.

One day I came home to find the house empty and a note sitting on the coffee table,

Sasuke,

Before I say anything I want you to know I do love you, you made me happy, truly happy for the first and only time in my life.

But I can't live without him, it's actually a physical impossibility, you noticed it after he left the first time when I was 12. I was like this I refused to go anywhere for weeks, that's why I was late starting school. I got through it that time, but this is different, I've tried to forget him, tried to forget the way he feels but I can't the memories haunt me and they only leave when he's near me.

At first you made them go away, sleeping next to you made them stop but then I woke up and in the dark you reminded me of him and then you made them worse. I don't want to hate you and resent you for the rest of my life I want to remember you with love and happiness, I can't do that if I stay, only if I go.

I am going to find him, it's so screwed up I'm not even pretending to understand, the person who destroyed me is the person I love, the person who can fix me. I think he's broken me so much that my mind thinks I need it, thinks I deserve it and it won't let me rest until I find him.

I'm so sorry, this will be the end of me, I doubt I'll ever be back I'm not even sure if I'll survive, he may just kill me but I can't live like this. He was the first person to love me and I can't forget that, I love him despite what he did.

Love Naruto

It was crumpled up like he had screwed it up, not wanting to really leave it, his tears stained the paper and I treasured it for months hoping he would come back, truly believing that he would. He never returned and I gave up hope, I went searching for him one time but every trail went cold, I got so close then he disappeared, like he knew I was following him and allowed me that hope before remembering and vanishing again. I know sometimes he would watch me and follow me during this time and I never tried to catch him. Some how knowing he couldn't let go either made me feel better.

The years passed slowly and agonisingly I gave up my search for Itachi, I wasn't going to take away his only happiness. I eventually married some girl in Konoha and had a couple kids, to be honest I didn't care I had it planned out, I would raise them to be good kids then I would die, I would take my own life and then I would be at peace.

But plans change, and my plans changed when my eldest turned five. They found Naruto's body beaten and broken outside Konoha, you had finally tired of him and had killed him. Even in that instance I couldn't truly hate you, because you had made him happy for the first and last times in his life.

So I sit here now; my kunai on the floor, my blood seeping from my wrist, pooling on the floor and my consciousness fading in and out. For some reason in my dying moments I have chosen to 'talk' to the one person who screwed it all up, it must be the same thing Naruto felt; a strange connection to the one who broke you.

* * *

AN/: yes Sasuke is dead, no I am no happy; I like Sasuke :( XD **laughs at flash backs, i'm sorry about them...it just kinda happened you know what flashbacks are like right?...right?**

**okay okay hands up apologising for the use of japanese words in an english fic, but little brother just doenst soudn right, i mean ototo doenst either but it sounds better...and no way in hell does elder bro sound as good as nii-san, i mean imagine itachi saying nii-san to you is that not just soooo creepy??**

**there are so many mistake in this, i really need a BETA any volunteers?**

**also when i wrote this i was unaware of many things, like naruto not knowing about kyuubi till he was 12 and somethings about sasuke and orochimaru and possibly some other discrepencies...but you know fanfic people...**

**comment are loved and much appreciated, constructive ones even more so, flames well, i need :something: to burn the awful gaara/naruto shiz i keep finding **


End file.
